Ted Bundy (film)
Ted Bundy (real name: Theodore Robert Cowell) is the main antagonist of the 2002 film Bundy. He is based on the real-life serial killer and necrophiliac, who murdered more than 100+ women in three states. He is portrayed by Michael Reilly Burke. Story In 1974 Seattle, a law student named Theodore Robert Cowell (who is called "Ted") appears to be a normal very calm guy, with many not knowing his dark side. He drives a yellow Volkswagen Beetle to the University of Washington one day and sees a bunch of beautiful young women walking by, turning him on. Later that night, he finds a beautiful woman at a dance club and asks her to dance with him. She initially refuses but Ted manages to convince her. They dance for a bit before she had to go, and Ted discreetly stalked her to her house. She watched the woman through her window while masturbating but after a complaint from a local resident, splashes water on Ted to get rid of him. Ted committed his first known murder case. From this point, Ted started to disguise as a police officer or faking an injury, to lure young women inside of his car. Then Ted would knock the women rapidly with his tool, tie her up, and go to an anonymous location, where Ted would rape and murder them. One year later, in 1975, Tina Gabler, one of Ted's victims, escaped his car, by throwing herself out. Later that night, Ted got stopped by the police and got arrested. The police found in Ted's car a pantyhose mask, hand saw, crowbar, knives, ropes, and handcuffs (the latter of whom his girlfriend became slightly suspicious). Ted denied that he ever saw Tina Gabler in his life. Ted got visited by his girlfriend in the prison, he told her that a lot of charges were being made against him, for his murders, but stresses the fact that there is no proof and that he never will become convicted for the deaths. Ted's girlfriend then totally distances herself from him. Ted then planned an escape from the courthouse library. When the guard who was watching him went to go out for a smoke, Ted used the opportunity to escape through the window and down on the street below; nobody saw him leaving the premises. However, his freedom was short lived as a police officer spotted him attempting to steal a car from a small town. He managed to escape months later out of a prison in Florida. He goes under the alias of Chris and rents in an old couple's home. As Ted overpowers four women, brutally beating them in their fraternity house. At this point, his killing method becomes disorganized and almost sloppy. It was also discovered that Ted murdered a little girl after he pretended to be a friend of her father's and offered to drive her home from school. The story got very recognizable by the police, and he was in a van when a police officer found him. He attempted to run away from him but with no success, and Ted was sent to jail again. In the end, the judge picked that Ted is ready to get executed by the electric chair. Ted made his final words before the execution took place. Gallery Images hiimte.jpg Tedb.jpg tedface.jpg Movie Bundy.jpg Videos TED BUNDY 2002 FILM Ted Bundy (1 10) Movie CLIP - Peeping Tom (2002) HD Ted Bundy (2 10) Movie CLIP - The Caller (2002) HD Ted Bundy (3 10) Movie CLIP - Pretty Girls (2002) HD Ted Bundy (4 10) Movie CLIP - The One That Got Away (2002) HD Ted Bundy (5 10) Movie CLIP - First Arrest (2002) HD Ted Bundy (6 10) Movie CLIP - No More Lee, Honey (2002) HD Ted Bundy (7 10) Movie CLIP - Bundy's Escape (2002) HD Ted Bundy (8 10) Movie CLIP - Prison Life (2002) HD Ted Bundy (9 10) Movie CLIP - Execution Parade (2002) HD Ted Bundy (10 10) Movie CLIP - Who is Ted Bundy? (2002) HD Trivia *Ted Bundy is one of three serial killers to have a film based on their crimes released in the same year (2002). The other two are Jeffrey Dahmer and John Wayne Gacy. Category:Serial Killers Category:Fictionalized Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Sadomasochists